


【柱斑/带卡】在？迫害一下

by Silvia_FT



Series: 火影短篇-一击脱离 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform, 柱斑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_FT/pseuds/Silvia_FT
Summary: *小短打*柱斑带卡，现pa*下拉就看全员女装
Relationships: 千手柱间/宇智波斑, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Series: 火影短篇-一击脱离 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835110
Kudos: 9





	【柱斑/带卡】在？迫害一下

Are you ready——？

————————————

淡黄的长裙，蓬松的头发……

——不不不，这根本就不能叫蓬松的头发吧？

这根本就是炸成了圣诞树的炸毛。

“闭嘴，我说蓬松就是蓬松。”斑说，“重来。”

……

就算你是大爷我也不干，会吐的。

“我不干，让你相好来。”

带土翻了个白眼，指了指一旁穿着白色长裙的柱间。

柱间眨了下眼，兴致勃勃地接过了这项描述的任务。

带土一点都不想知道他为什么会那么开心。

淡黄色的抹胸长裙，胸口处一朵白色的玫瑰灿烂绽放，纯洁无暇；裙摆堪堪遮住了细瘦的脚踝，把这块肌肤变成了一个若隐若现的绝对领域；

蓬松的头发看上去又黑又亮，上半部分松松的挽了起来，剩下的都披散在身后，带来了一丝慵懒；

脚下是一双镶满了碎钻闪闪发亮的7厘米细高跟，将本来就傲视群雄的身高衬托得更加高了。

而且那蔑视的眼神、凛然的姿态，实在是过于摄人心魄。

——这是在血与火中的战场上盛开的玫瑰！

并非是洁白无瑕，而是鲜血染就的硝烟玫瑰。

……？？？

带土闭了闭眼，又睁开眼，一言难尽地看着柱间。

“你的滤镜是有多厚？”

“欸有吗，我觉得很适合斑啊！”

“哪里适合啊？！这不就是个人妖吗！”

“臭小子，你没资格说我。”

硝烟玫瑰脚下的细高跟有点蠢蠢欲动，不过鉴于主人还不是掌握得很好，带土又离他有点远，为了不崴脚他只好留在原地靠着家用酒吧的吧台。

“可是、带土，我们现在都是人妖哦～”

柱间笑容灿烂地指出来。

“……”

“嘛嘛、带土冷静一点，这是事实嘛。”

斑侧身给自己倒了一杯酒，笑了。

在场的现在都是人妖，每一句嘲讽全是互相伤害的AOE。

穿着低跟单鞋毫无走路困扰的柱间走过来，他靠着吧台双手撑在了桌面上，然后朝斑露出一个傻兮兮的笑容。

斑看了他一眼，也给他倒了一杯酒。

“讲道理啊，加上这双鞋子，老头子你都一米八几了啊！”带土又开始作妖了，“有哪些妹子会长得这么高啊？！”

“模特？”柱间举手抢答，“而且我们几个都超一米八了吧？”

斑踩了他一脚，柱间立刻痛得倒吸一口冷气。

“也对哦！”带土差点就忘记了他也是女装的一员，他摸了摸下巴说，“那我们四个就是……超模队？”

说是超模队，但是也要像啊，不然就单纯的只是一个女装大佬而已。

而四个人的成果，只有身材纤细瘦削的卡卡西最像。

卡卡西戴了顶银白色的长卷发，有些凌乱跳脱的刘海，两鬓边优雅垂落的弧度，余下的发丝全在脑后挽了起来，俏皮跳出的发丝慵懒随性，黑色贝蕾帽斜斜地戴着，帽檐垂下的蕾丝遮住了一侧的发丝。

他一身黑色露肩鱼尾裙，同色的低跟细跟鞋，鞋跟是透明的水晶，上面围绕着做成游鱼的蓝色碎钻，一直延伸到鞋面上，锁骨上是黑曜石点缀的锁骨链，耳垂上是黑曜石加上碎钻的鲸鱼耳钉，手上套着黑色的蕾丝手套。

他看起来就像是从童话故事中走出来的塞壬，以空灵飘渺的歌声，用风暴将海船掀翻，将船员拖入深海。

——虽然一开口他就暴露了。

而且经过了神奇的化妆大法之后，柔和了脸部轮廓的卡卡西女装起来完全没有违和感，足以让看见他的人自惭形秽。

次之的就是斑了，穿着长裙的他披上披肩掩盖了宽阔的肩膀和手臂肌肉，再用妆容柔和了脸部轮廓之后，他身上的违和感就没那么严重了，看起来是偏向于中性的那种类型，而且气势惊人。

最惨的是柱间和带土两人，一个是黑红色繁复的哥特式大裙子，一个是白色的及膝公主裙。

哥特式的大裙子几乎遮住了带土所有的皮肤，也依旧无法遮住他壮硕的身材，居高临下时估计会让人以为这是一个死神吧。

一丝没露的带土尚且如此，那就更别说还露出了手臂和小腿的柱间了。

只能送他一个惨字。

不过就算身材达标，他们的脸由于是偏向硬朗型的，无论怎么用妆容柔和了轮廓都像是个人妖，效果非常的惨烈。

就算带土化的是浓厚的歌特妆、让人注意力只在妆容上而忽视了他的相貌也一样。

……

“不知为什么微妙的有一种输了的感觉。”带土摸着下巴打量着卡卡西。

“……你还女装上瘾了是吧？”斑的额头隐隐有青筋暴起。

“才不是——，呐卡卡西，”带土提议说，“你下次穿女装和我约会怎么样？”

卡卡西懒洋洋地瞥了他一眼，没说话。

带土就当他同意了。

“老了啊，现在的年轻人真会玩——”

“不，只有臭小子才会这样。”斑相当认真地和柱间说。

“欸？原来是这样啊！原来带土这么喜欢女装的吗？”

“女装我不清楚，不过他很喜欢指甲油。”

“唔，确实能经常看见带土涂指甲油……”

“他不仅涂，他还会做呢。”

“哇——”

“……话说到底是谁这么缺德给我们分配了这么个任务啊！”带土强行插话，打断了他们的话题，“穿着女装参加宴会并成功解决目标——为什么一定要穿女装不可！！”

“泉奈。”斑懒洋洋地说，“因为目标是个人妖爱好者。”

“……这个目标有毒啊。难怪你很冷静地穿上了女装。”带土朝斑翻了个白眼，“你弟控晚期没救了。”

“因为我有弟弟，而家族里就你没有兄弟。”

“啊啊啊啊啊老头子你闭嘴！”

“不许叫老头，怎么说我也是你养父！”

“臭老爹！”

“想死吗你。”

最后他们还是穿着身上的女装去做了这个任务。

而他们的任务完成之后，都市上就开始流传着一个谜团——

『我们仍未知道那天所看见的被人妖诱拐的超级美人现在怎么样了。』

——人妖是柱间和带土，超级美人是斑和卡卡西。

所以四位当事人根本就不知道这个谜团说的是他们，还感叹了一句世风日下人心不古。

这是一场盛典，是忘不掉的美好记忆。

——只是对于录了像的泉奈而言。

就像是一场梦，醒了很久还是很感动。

Happy End.


End file.
